


【Thoki】无题（双基双锤/pwp/不同时期的锤基拉郎）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 总之就是各种混合, 篇章开头警告注意, 雷1锤×雷3基, 雷3锤×雷1基, 雷3锤＋雷1锤×雷3基＋雷1基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 设定大概就是雷1时期的锤基和雷3时期的锤基相遇了，因为私心想看文中的场景，所以不打算设定前因后果，这就是一篇纯肉文，所以请不要较真。注意警告！！！！警告：全篇拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，生殖腔有，口X有，3p有，双龙有，体内射尿有，放浪基有，电击有，产乳有，Dirty Talk有，伪4p有，道具有，吞精有，水仙有注意警告，不能接受请马上退出，别给自己找不痛快雷1锤：Thor（即将登基的还很自大的王子锤）雷1基：Loki（还不知道自己身份的小公举基）雷3锤：THOR（成熟的国王锤）雷3基：LOKI（陪伴国王锤的王后基）





	1. 一、雷3锤×雷1基的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，放浪基有，生殖腔有

**警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，放浪基有，生殖腔有**

 

一、雷3锤×雷1基的场合

 

Loki从未想过他会遇到这样的一个兄长。

一个那么成熟，那么稳重，那么精明——就像是能够看透他所有的小心思，能明白他所有的恶作剧，并且还会包容他，宠溺地叫他‘brother’的THOR。

而现在这样的一个THOR就在这里，看透了他所有的秘密，激烈地，用力地吻着他。

Loki并不是没有过接吻的经验，作为一名活了千年的神，他不可能没有过一点性生活。但和那些女神，他从来都是彬彬有礼地在上面的那一个，从未有过这种……被人狠狠地压着，像是狂风暴雨一样地掠夺着，更像是要把他整个人拆吃入腹的感觉。

这太过了。他想。

Loki的手不自觉地搂上THOR 的脖颈，指间摸着他后颈上短短的金发。他的哥哥接近头皮的这些头发远没有他长发时那么灿烂，太阳一样的金色变成了深邃的金棕色，有些地方甚至还有几道被剃得看得到下方白色的头皮。

他的兄长都经历了些什么啊……

然后他的下唇就被咬了一下，吓得他发出了一声丢人的惊呼。

THOR仅剩一只的蓝眼睛盯着他，「都这种时候了居然还那么不专心？」胡子下的薄唇扬起好看的弧度，那充满男性荷尔蒙的笑就像是一把钳子一样扼住了Loki的喉咙，让他引以为名的银舌头失去了作用一般，愣愣地连话都说不出来。

看着Loki的样子THOR反而笑得更加开心了，「你知道吗？brother，我有时候真的会怀念这个时候的你。」唇贴上了Loki的侧颈，胡子蹭得他有些发痒，「那么多小把戏，那么多坏心思，那么地……可爱。」他将呆愣的人儿推到在墨绿色的大床上，丝绸一样顺滑的布料被他一点点剥开，露出其中白皙的胸膛。

THOR却没有继续下去，而是撑起身子看着Loki，感受他的手抚上自己带着眼罩的那只眼睛。

「发生了什么……」Loki的声音很轻，像是怕打破了这个神奇的梦境一般，THOR只是笑笑，「一场大战，我赢了，这是代价……其中之一。」

Loki没有再说话，只是心疼地看着那只银色的眼罩。多么可惜，他很喜欢那双眼睛的，总是透露着自大的，像是阳光下的泉水一样，总是闪闪发光的，宝石一样耀眼的眼睛。

现在世界上仅有的两颗宝石竟少了一颗，多么地可惜。

THOR以为自己现在的样子吓到了从前样子的弟弟，想要缓和气氛一般地问出了曾经的话，「How do I look？」他只是想要缓和一下两人间的气氛，想要让Loki知道他还是他的哥哥，这一点不会变。没想到Loki直直地看着他，愣愣地说出了他没有想到的话语。

「Like a King.」

 

THOR没能控制住自己，他知道自己咬破了Loki的嘴唇，他尝到了带着莫名清香的铁锈味，但他停不下来。Loki的话让他想起了那天，一切开始的那一天……

嘴唇被咬破的刺痛感让Loki忍不住呻吟出声，就算他的体质愈合的很快，但那种刺刺的痛他还是喜欢不起来。生气的邪神用力推着身上的大块头，在THOR的注视下小声地抱怨着，「疼……」

绿色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水的样子让THOR心疼极了，太久没有见到这样子的弟弟了。他心疼地吻去Loki眼角的泪，小心地吻了吻唇上正在愈合的伤口，接着向下转移，开始在他兄弟的身上留下深色的痕迹。

带着情色意味的挑逗从脖颈向下延伸，在他的锁骨附近停留了一会儿，轻微的刺痒后几个玫瑰色的痕迹留了下来。接着唇舌不舍地继续向下移动，在他的胸膛上流连。

Loki喘息着，来自兄长的爱抚让他的头脑没有了往常的清醒。让他在某样滑腻的东西擦过他的乳头时完全反应不过来那是属于他兄长的舌头，直到THOR用舌头在他的乳头周围画起了圈圈，就是不再碰中心的肉粒，奇异的痒感让他忍不住哼哼出声，软糯的声音换来了男人低沉的笑，接着他的乳头便被整个包裹进了一个温柔的地方，被轻轻地吮吸了起来。

「唔……THOR，啊……」Loki的手不自觉地抱住了胸前金棕色的脑袋，短短的金发蹭得他的手心痒痒的，就像是蹭在了他的心上一样。THOR的胡子扎在他白嫩的胸膛上，留下了细细的红痕，很快又消失不见。

THOR用手揉捏着另一颗粉色的颗粒，嘴上吮吸轻咬着这一颗。听着上方Loki像是奶猫撒娇一样的呻吟声，心中某块柔软的地方就像是被这只小猫的尾巴划过一样，痒痒的，让他忍不住想要欺负他，让他红着脸，哭着用那软软的声音叫自己哥哥。

将这一颗玩得足够肿大后THOR便转移到了另一颗被自己揉捏过的乳头上，用牙齿轻轻地磨着，又痛又痒的感觉让Loki整个人都抖了一下，手上不住地拉扯他金色的短发，另一只手却在他的耳朵和他脸颊上的胡子上来回抚摸着。

THOR在含着他的乳头，这一事实让Loki的整个大脑都失去了基本的思考能力，他梦中的幻想被这个来自未来的哥哥真正地实现，带来的感觉更是远远超过了他的梦境……

在Loki胡思乱想的时间中，THOR已经解开了他的裤子，手探入其中，握住了他早就挺立起来的性器。「唔！THOR！」Loki红着脸想要阻止兄长已经来不及了，伴随着男人用力的吮吸，粗糙的大手握着敏感的柱身，带着茧子的手指擦过铃口，拭去透明的液体，也引得身下的人诱人的声音。

THOR放过了那颗挺立红肿的乳头，笑着看Loki红着的脸，泪水衬托得那双绿宝石一样的眼睛更加美丽，伴随着粗重的喘息流出口的呻吟就像是女神们钟爱的蜜酒，甜而醉人，总能让人沉溺其中。

「呜，THOR……」猫咪的呜咽声只能换来THOR的坏心眼的玩弄，他加快了手上的速度，抚弄着他兄弟的阴茎，时而在头部时恶意地收紧手心，让敏感的头部感受到更多的快感，更多的前液很快就弄湿了他的手掌，让他的动作更加顺利。快速移动时带出的水声落入Loki的耳中是那么的羞耻，他忍不住用手臂挡住眼睛，不愿去面对自己淫荡的身体这一事实。另一只手原本想放入口中，堵住那吵人的呻吟，却被THOR紧紧握住，十指交扣着。

强烈的快感很快就将Loki送上了顶峰，白色的精液射在了THOR的手中，有些还溅到了自己的小腹上，紧实的肌肉上沾染着白色的粘液，显得情色无比。

Loki几近啜泣的声音让THOR心中的疼惜和欺凌的情绪同时被激起，想要疼爱他，又想要更多地欺负他……他低下头再次吻住了那双总是伤人的唇，沾着精液的伸向了那块隐秘的地方。

当他的手指贴上那个穴口时，Loki明显地瑟缩了一下，发出了那种可以说是哀求的声音，却全都被THOR吞入腹中，无视了他的哀求。他自己的精液被抹在他的穴口，一只手指在穴口处按压了几下，顺着精液插了进去。

Loki整个身子都绷紧了，小穴紧紧地夹着THOR的手指，让雷神想要移动手指都艰难。他有些不满地放开了弟弟的唇，却看到了真的在啜泣着喘息的Loki。他的弟弟，红着眼眶，通红着脸，那么用力地一边抽泣，一边呼吸，想要努力放松的样子真的是惹人怜爱。这下THOR心中的那根弦真的是被狠狠地拨动了。他小心地将手指抽出，低下头一下又一下地吻去Loki脸上的泪，嘴中安抚着，「嘘，嘘——嘘……Loki，Loki——我在这，好吗？别害怕……乖……」

「My brother……」THOR低声呢喃，在Loki的耳边念着他的名字，一次又一次，一声又一声，吻着他的耳畔，在他的脸上安抚着他，一只手像以前一样，拇指放在他的耳前，手掌撑着他的后颈，那么温暖，那么熟悉……

是啊，这是他的哥哥啊。Loki想着。如果这个世界上说起谁不会伤害自己，那只有这个人了，只有他了……

「哥哥……」小小的撒娇声马上淹没在两人相贴的唇中，他的手握住了刚刚THOR放进他体内的手指，引导着它回到了刚才的地方，贴着哥哥的唇，「来吧，我的……国王……」

那只手指很快便再次没入了他的体内，这次顺畅了许多，但那个从未被使用过的地方还是本能地抗拒着外物的入侵。耐心的国王小心地开拓这片从未有人触碰疆土，他向一个熟悉的位置探去，在碰到一个地方时身下的人整个都绷了起来，绿宝石般的眼睛不敢相信般地瞪大了，他甚至停下了呼吸那么几秒，然后大口喘息。

THOR脸上露出果然如此的笑容，他弟弟的身体他早已了如指掌，每个位置会有什么样的反应他再清楚不过，但此时青涩的，全新的弟弟又让他更加的兴奋。他坚硬的下身已经像是烙铁一样挺立了许久了，但他要耐心。这不是他千锤百炼后的王后，他还很娇嫩，需要比他的王后更加小心地呵护。

THOR急切地想要脱下身上的护甲，但Loki伸出了手，绿色的光芒闪过，他的护甲和两人的服饰全都落到了一旁，他们的身上一丝不挂，肉体暴露在了彼此的眼中。

Loki着迷第看着兄长的肉体在他的魔法的光芒下暴露出来，他早就想这么做了，用他的魔法，脱去他们两人的衣服，让他们紧紧地纠缠在一起，让他禁忌的爱恋得到释放。

他痴迷的眼神贴在了正在为他扩张的THOR身上，那么多的伤痕，那么多的战斗勋章，这让他的兄长看起来更加的……性感了。「唔……？」突来的胀感让Loki回了神，他才感觉到专注于THOR肉体的他没有发现自己的后穴竟已经吞下了四根手指了，四根手指在他的体内顺畅地进出，淫靡的水声从羞人的地方传出来，他当然知道这不是刚才的精液，这是从他的体内流出来的淫液，是他渴望THOR的证明……这是他，渴望自己兄长的不耻的体液……

THOR撤出了自己被弄得湿哒哒的手指，用舌头舔去上面透明的体液，换来身下人羞愤的一脚，踹在了他的胸口。邪笑着将那只脚握住，再拉过另一只脚一起搭上自己的肩，让弟弟微张的穴口暴露在自己眼中。

THOR硕大的头部已经抵住了那个微微张合的粉色穴口，但他却没有马上插进去。而是盯着他有些紧张的弟弟看出了神。而Loki，在感觉到那根东西的大小时忍不住倒抽了口气，那玩意儿真的能插进去？天啊……他会坏掉的……

「你知道吗？」THOR突然出了声。

「唔？」Loki愣愣地看着举着他腰，却迟迟不进入的雷神。

「以前的时候，他们总是嘲笑你是仙宫的公主殿下……」Loki当然知道THOR口中的他们是谁，除了那几个仙宫三勇士还有谁敢在THOR面前那么嘲笑他？

「……以前他们笑你的时候我总是会帮你制止他们……但其实我却希望你就是真正的公主……」THOR喃喃地说着，背着光让Loki看不清他的表情，不过此时他很想揍他就是了，居然敢说他是公主？

就在Loki想要发作时，THOR猛地插了进来，瞬间被撑开的邪神顿时失了神，整个人都像是被扯紧了线的木偶一样，僵在了那里。

「……只属于我的小公主。」THOR低声说完了最后一句，然后开始狠狠地操干起来，每一下都会碾过最敏感的那个点，然后在Loki的尖叫声中撞上深处的那块软肉。

THOR的眼神暗了暗，看来这个时候他的弟弟还没有成熟，那个神奇的腔室还没有完全打开，需要一点助力……那就把这个任务交给另一个自己吧，他可不能两次打开同一个人的生殖腔，不过他倒是不介意帮忙做些前期的准备。这么想着，THOR便控制了角度，保证每一下都会撞在那块另他的弟弟酸软的肉壁上。

「THOR，THOR——啊啊啊，不……太大了，唔啊啊……」粗大的阴茎插得太深了，每一下都像是要把他贯穿一样地插到最深的地方，在一阵电流一样刺痛的快感过后接着是让他腰部发软的酸麻，每一次都会给他带来这两种奇异的感觉。

THOR逐渐加了速度，两种感觉几乎是同时到来，将Loki吞没。在这一波刚消失下一波便接上，从不停歇。他的腰早已酸软的不行，如果不是有THOR在支撑着他早就撑不住了。

Loki向两人结合的位置看去，因为角度的原因，Loki低下头就能看到两人紧紧交合的地方，紫红色的肉棒在他粉色的穴内进出，平坦的小腹上甚至能够看到他兄长进出时的形状，金色的耻毛每次都会蹭过他的会阴，有些还会蹭过他敏感的穴口，还有那个虽然看不到但是可以感受到沉重的囊袋随着每一下撞击拍在他的臀部。看来那里明天也会变红的，就像是被他的哥哥打了屁股惩罚一样……

THOR的动作真的太狠了，每一下都会从Loki的肉穴中带出一点嫩红色的穴肉，再随着插入的动作擦过每一寸内壁，引得Lok发出带着颤音的呜咽。两人的肉体碰撞的声音混着Loki猫儿一样的呻吟和尖叫，再加上THOR的粗喘，一切都让这个空间变得那么淫秽，那么色情。

「呜呜……THOR，哥哥……咕、啊啊……不要，不要了……」Loki已经不记得自己射了几次了，他只感觉得到自己从小腹到胸膛全都是粘腻的感觉，但THOR一次都没有释放过。他就像台永远不知道停歇的机械一样，时不时变换着角度操弄的Loki，只要他狠狠撞在那个敏感点上，然后重重擦过，用不了多久Loki就一定会射出来。这样的Loki让THOR心中充满了兽欲，想要操坏他，玩坏他，让他永远都只能躺在那里接受他的精液，哪儿都不能去！

「啊、呜啊啊——」又是一波高潮即将到来的冲击，Loki感觉自己的视线都开始模糊，只有下身还清楚地感受到兄长的爱……THOR突然伸手捏住了他的阴茎底部，让他所有的快感都在一瞬间转变成了甜蜜的折磨。

「THOR、不……不要，让我、呜……THOR，哥哥……」带着哭腔的声音真是令THOR心醉，他永远都无法从兄弟的这种声音中逃出来了吧。

「Loki，告诉我……告诉我，我是谁？」

「你、我……哈啊——呜、你是……THOR……」

「还有呢？」说着又狠狠顶弄了一下。

「别啊啊啊……你是、雷霆之神……是，是……唔啊——」难以发泄的痛苦几乎要将Loki逼疯，他不知道THOR想要听什么，如果是平时的他一定马上能够想出来，但是此时他的大脑只想着射精，无法思考任何事情。

「只有这些？」THOR不满地重重插了一下，撞在里面敏感的那点上，在Loki的惊呼声中凑到了他的耳边，用几乎听不见地声音给他提示，「THOR，对Loki来说，是什么？」

Loki终于明白了，THOR最想要的答案，他压下心中的羞耻。哭喊着，「哥哥、是……是Loki的哥哥……是Loki……最爱的……嗯啊啊啊——！」接着他在雷神满意的视线中哭了出来，「哥哥、哥哥……爱你，好爱你……唔啊啊啊……」在Loki的告白中，THOR松开了手，用几下狠狠地抽插，陪着他可爱的弟弟一起达到了高潮。

比常人更多量，更加炽热的精液射进了Loki的肚子里，「好……好多……」邪神软软地撒娇着，伸出双手要求着兄长的怀抱。THOR也十分受用地放下肩上的双腿，将他撒娇的小弟整个搂入怀中，白皙的身体上全是他过于粗暴留下的印记，但他就是喜欢这么做，就连他的王后身上也都是他的印记、

Loki靠入THOR怀中后便很快就睡着了，THOR也不抱怨地抱着他去做清洗，虽然他很想将这些东西留在他的弟弟体内，反正他们的体质让他们不会因为这种东西而生病，但他知道自己有洁癖的小弟是接受不了这些东西在他的体内留太久，毕竟这个Loki还不是他的王后那种放荡的样子。

说起他的，他或许可以去看看另一个他和他的宝贝王后相处得如何了？

——TBC——

 


	2. 二、雷1锤×雷3基的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定大概就是雷1时期的锤基和雷3时期的锤基相遇了，因为私心想看文中的场景，所以不打算设定前因后果，这就是一篇纯肉文，所以请不要较真。
> 
> 注意警告！！！！
> 
> 警告：全篇拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，生殖腔有，口X有，3p有，双龙有，体内射尿有，放浪基有，电击有，产乳有，Dirty Talk有，伪4p有，道具有，吞精有，水仙有
> 
> 注意警告，不能接受请马上退出，别给自己找不痛快
> 
> 雷1锤：Thor（即将登基的还很自大的王子锤）  
> 雷1基：Loki（还不知道自己身份的小公举基）  
> 雷3锤：THOR（成熟的国王锤）  
> 雷3基：LOKI（陪伴国王锤的王后基）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，放浪基有，生殖腔有，口交有，产乳有，Dirty talk有

警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，放浪基有，生殖腔有，口交有，产乳有，Dirty talk有 

 

二、雷1锤×雷3基的场合  
   
Thor看着在自己下身耸动的那颗黑色头颅，怀疑自己是不是又一次陷入了自己的弟弟的恶作剧中。

但是从没有哪次的恶作剧是这么过的，这种感觉太过于真实，绝对不是幻术能够做到的。毕竟那么湿热的口腔，那么软腻的声音……他真的不知道九界中有谁的幻术能够达到这种境界，这称为一个幻境都不为过了！

而且……Thor看着下方人抬起被情欲充满的绿眼眸，吐出他的柱身，只含着他紫红色的蘑菇头，戏谑地看着他。LOKI猩红的舌头绕着他的龟头转了一圈，舌尖像是有生命一样地挑逗他不断渗出前液的马眼，在更多的液体渗出后又被那双薄唇含住小口地嘬着，然后整个顶端都被他含入口中，轻轻地吮吸，发出轻微的水渍声，似有似无地落入耳中，甚是诱人。

就算是此时精虫上脑的Thor也知道有哪里不对，他的弟弟不会像这样雌伏于他，他的弟弟虽然总是恶作剧，但……他就像是宫中那片观赏用的池水中的玉莲，高傲而又美丽，让Thor总是小心翼翼地，怕弄伤、弄疼了那朵皎洁的玉莲。

但是此时，这个含着他的阴茎的男人，就像是中庭那种成熟后殷红的罂粟花，浑身散发着危险的味道，却让人忍不住地想要亲近……

「你、你到底是谁？」Thor用手扯住那头黑发，拉起给了他一个深喉的LOKI，被强行拉开的唇和阴茎在分开时发出了一声羞人的‘啵’响。Thor看到男人的嘴角的银丝还和自己阴茎的相连，被自己大力的动作拉得断开，同时自己的性器上全是他的唾液，在光下甚至有些闪闪发亮。

这家伙也太他妈的淫荡了！

被Thor扯起的LOKI不满地瞪了Thor一眼，微红的眼眶还带着被阴茎撑开喉咙时条件反射的生理泪水，这让他的瞪视更像是娇嗔的埋怨，带着一股风情万种的意味，看得Thor下身的大家伙又更硬了一些。

LOKI不耐地打掉了Thor抓着自己的头发的手，用手按摩着被拉扯痛了的头皮，「有时候我真的很讨厌这个时候的你，又蠢又自大，还每次都控制不好力气。」边说着边爬过了Thor，纤长的身子在深红色的大床上像猫儿一样，最后在床头柔软的枕头上趴了下来。

「反正跟你说那么多你也不明白，我就直白地说好了……」LOKI慵懒地趴在那儿，细长的眼尾瞟向了呆在原地的Thor，「……我是LOKI，来自未来的LOKI。」

Thor不敢相信自己的耳朵，「What？！」

「信不信随你，反正是事实。」LOKI满不在乎地趴了回去。

Thor当然不相信他说的，但是又找不到一个合理的解释。这个人身上传来的确实是他弟弟气息，而且他也实在想不出会有谁那么无聊变成LOKI只为了诱惑他。

但Thor的思考却让LOKI心中开始不耐烦了，自从和成熟的THOR在一起后他哪里还用管他哥哥的大脑是不是能理解他说的话，国王陛下从来不会让他的王后失望。现在这个许久没见的，还不够成熟的Thor显然没有办法很好地理解。

LOKI撑起了身子，撅起自己挺翘的屁股，将使用多次后变成肉糜色的穴口暴露在兄长的眼中，两只修长的手指呈V字形，将那个早已流着淫液的穴口撑开，「比起那些无关紧要的……你真的不进来吗？Brother？」他的声音是那么的具有诱惑力，甚至在尾音上带上了一丝撒娇的软音，像猫爪按压在了Thor硬得要爆炸的性器上一样，让原本已经被舔硬了阴茎又胀大了几分。

Thor按压下心中狂暴的兽欲，小心地伸出手，想要帮他的弟弟做一做扩张。他为数不多的理智提醒着他，他的性器太大了，每一个上过他床的女神都会先疼那么一阵，他不想LOKI也有这种感觉。不料他两只粗糙的手指很轻易就被吞了进去，分泌淫液的肉穴饥渴地包裹着他的手指，淫荡的小嘴似乎还嫌不够一般地吮吸着。

「哼……你再不快点，我的丈夫就要、啊……他就要回来了。」LOKI坏心眼地说道，他觉得他都不用去思考都知道这个傻大个会有什么样的反应。

果然Thor顿住了，「你的……丈夫？」他的弟弟，在未来，会有一个……丈夫？

「嗯哼……我嫁给了一个该死的又甜蜜的混蛋……」LOKI继续逗弄他愚蠢的兄长，他终于想起来为什么他会喜欢这个时候的Thor了。老天他真的怀念这个，只需要简单的语言就能将Thor玩弄在手心中，甚至不需要他用多大的劲去思考Thor会有怎么样的反应，欺骗年轻的兄长甚至都不需要谎言。

但他也忘记了年轻的雷神有时会被怒火冲昏了头，让他尝到苦头。被气昏头的Thor就这么把手指拔了出去，然后直挺挺地插了进来，粗长的阴茎就着肠液直直插了进来，紧致的淫穴毫无阻碍地吃下了雷神的整支肉棒，LOKI的臀部贴上了Thor的小腹，穴口的皱褶被撑开，金色的耻毛蹭上了他敏感的洞口。Thor的阴茎整个埋入了他的体内，在他被快感冲刷，倒抽一口气，狠狠地颤抖时，金发的男人贴上了他的背，凑到了他的耳旁，低沉的声音中带着不可忽视的怒气，「你的丈夫，是谁？」

LOKI真的很喜欢被自己激怒后的Thor，不论是以前还是现在。

他面色泛起潮红，双眼失去焦点，口中娇呼着恋人的名字，「Thor……Thor……」他确实回答了Thor的问题，但在Thor看来只是这个小混蛋爽过了头，已经不知道怎么回答他的话了。他决定换个问题，死也要把那个敢娶他弟弟的家伙的名字问出来！

但他知道LOKI不会那么容易就给他答案，只有得到自己想要的东西后这只别扭猫儿才会给他他想要的。于是他开始操他，狠狠地，用力地，像是要把他操坏一样地操他。

「啊、好大，Thor、呵啊啊……」LOKI的脸上泛着迷乱的红色，眼泪不受控制地在眼眶中打转。Thor的大家伙真的是太大了，被撑开的疼痛和被操弄的舒爽混合在一起占据了他整个大脑。就算被进入了那么多次LOKI还是没有办法一下子适应这个粗大的凶器，不过随着Thor的动作，潮水一样的快感便冲走了一切的不适，同时也冲走了他脑中其他的东西，只剩下Thor，和他那该死的，让人倾慕的大家伙。

Thor从未有过如此美妙的体验，他正在他的弟弟体内，用他的阴茎，在他弟弟那个不断流出淫液的小穴中进出。而他的弟弟就像是个恳求男人阴茎的妓女一样大张着腿，脸上有着兴奋的红色，嘴角甚至还挂着来不及擦掉的银丝……

该死的，只要想到此时面前的美景并不是只有他见过，Thor的内心就充满了妒火。这个淫荡的弟弟是由他人一手调教出来的，每一个反应都是迎合了那个人——他弟弟的丈夫的喜好，而且着该死的还和他的喜好一样！

越想越生气，Thor的动作也越来越大，几乎每一下都会拔出到穴口的位置，再狠狠地捅进去！换来LOKI几近尖叫般的呻吟。

「LOKI，跟我说说，说说你的丈夫！」Thor想起了自己内心的疑问，他一手捏上了LOKI的乳头，另一只手握住了弟弟那形状姣好的性器，多重的快感让LOKI想要尖叫，但是听到Thor的问题后他体内的恶作剧因子就像是本能一样地回应。

「我的、嗯啊——我的丈夫……」LOKI脸上露出了迷醉的表情，就像是在思念什么一个令他迷恋无比的爱人般，「他、他是个国王，一个、属于我的……我的国王，唔啊啊……」听到LOKI的答案Thor的脑子陷入了疯狂的嫉妒中，他的弟弟迷恋着那个人，那为什么还要来招惹他？

他不想思考这些，他发了疯地看着吞下自己阴茎的肉洞。透明的体液因为刚刚的抽插带上了微白的泡沫，挂在肉红色的穴口处，显得淫靡无比。一想到这个肉洞早已被另一根阴茎给狠狠使用过，Thor的内心就嫉恨得不行。抡起大掌在LOKI的臀瓣上用力拍了一下，「啊啊，哥哥……疼，轻点……」带着撒娇以为的语调让Thor的阴茎又大了一圈，「小骚妇，谁要听你夸你丈夫？说，他是怎么操你的，是怎么把你这个怎么都吃不够的淫穴给塞住的？」

从Thor的口中听到这么下流的话让LOKI整个人都兴奋得不行，他一边摆动腰肢迎合身后粗暴的动作，一边兴奋地回应，「他、嗯啊啊，他会、会让我骑着他，嗯、让我在、他的身上，啊啊……操自己……」Thor没想到LOKI真的会说出来，他甚至能够想象他的弟弟骑在一人身上，上下扭动腰肢，操着自己的样子……

「他能喂饱你？你那么骚的肉洞除了我的阴茎还有谁能塞满？嗯？」

「他的那根、好大，好棒……每次都、都能插到最里面，能把我塞得满满的……」

「唔……我只要、啊啊我。我乖乖的，他就会射在最里面……说我是他的王后殿下，说要我、给他生一堆的……唔啊！」

Thor再也听不下去了，他的弟弟，在他的身下，后穴里插着他的阴茎，脑子里却想着另一个男人的事情！

他不甘心，粗暴地将LOKI翻转过来，阴茎在肉穴内转了个圈，龟头压着前列腺碾压着转了一圈的快感让;LOKI尖叫着射了出来，白色的精液沾上了他肌肉紧实的小腹，被Thor擦在了线条优美的人鱼线上，涂抹开来。

Thor抱着LOKI翻了个身，让刚射精完的弟弟坐到了自己的身上。刚高潮完的后穴敏感得不行，LOKI连忙用膝盖撑住自己，不让那个大家伙一下子插到最深，不然他肯定会马上卸甲投降的。

在骑上Thor的那一刻LOKI就明白了这个金色的傻大个在想什么，他愉悦地笑了出来，俯下身咬了咬Thor的鼻尖，「你吃醋了吗？我亲爱的哥哥？」他的手在Thor健硕的胸肌上打转着，「你想要用一样的方式证明你比他更好？对吗？我愚蠢的、亲爱的Thor？」

被看穿心思的Thor没有接话，只是紧盯着身上狡黠地笑着的人，一手顺着LOKI的腰线抚摸，另一只手大力揉捏着弟弟的臀肉。

LOKI看他紧闭着嘴不说话的样子，明白了他这个还未成熟的兄长定是生气了，不禁笑得越发愉悦了起来，「我差点都忘了曾经的你能够给我带来多少欢愉和惊喜，Thor，你真的是……」他的话语断在了那里，充满情欲和愉悦的眼睛看向了那双不服气的，紧盯着他的蓝色眼睛。

「那我也来，给你一点小惊喜好了。」

LOKI挺起了身子，让自己脱离那根大东西，调整了一下位置后，扶着Thor那根粗长的性器，用手撸动了几下，扭了扭腰，缓缓地坐了下去。

他坐得很慢，缓慢的速度让Thor可以清楚的感受到自己的肉刃是怎么一点点劈开烂软的肉壁前进的。接着他撞上了一块柔软的，有些粗糙的肉壁，身上的LOKI也像是被电掉一样弹跳了一下，发出了享受的哼哼声。猩红的舌头伸出来舔了舔下唇，在Thor盯着他的舌头看的同时猛地坐到了底。

两人同时发出了舒爽的呻吟，Thor清晰地感觉出自己的头部撞开了一个更加柔软却紧致的入口，现在那个入口还紧紧地锁着他的头部，但龟头却被一个更加柔软，更加湿热的地方吮吸……这他妈的是什么？！

「Surprise~」带着笑意的颤音在上方响起，Thor抬头看向LOKI 的脸，发现他的弟弟脸上挂着像是以前恶作剧得逞时的坏笑，配上他脸上不正常的潮红，是那么的……淫荡，却又美得动人心魄……

接着LOKI开始了他的动作，双手撑在自己两侧的腿上，扭动的腰身像是条蛇一样灵活。挺翘的臀部和囊袋碰撞时清脆的拍打声带着水渍声，Thor可以看到每次LOKI抬起臀部时，自己的水光淋漓的柱体，然后下一秒就会被饥渴的小穴给吞噬，柱身上的青筋越发地狰狞，像是凸起的纹路摩擦着穴内的肉壁。

「对、啊啊——好棒，顶进去了，嗯啊——」LOKI的浪叫是最好的催情药物，「Thor，哥哥，唔啊、好深——好舒服、哥哥，操我，啊啊啊——」

Thor已经无心去顾忌自己刚刚插进了哪里，他脑中只记得向上顶，操死他身上这个淫荡的人，每次LOKI落下来的同时都会遇上Thor的顶弄，分开时几乎要脱离穴口，但又会在最后时重重落下。

「Thor，啊啊、Thor——你是最好的，啊啊，再快一点，对、嗯啊啊啊——」

粗大的龟头每一下都会擦过前列腺，撞进那个神秘的花园，撞在深处的那一堆软肉上，然后在这些软肉紧贴上来吮吸的同时拔出，再重重地撞进来！多次下来LOKI早已哭叫着射了好几次，里面的软肉似乎比敏感点更让他疯狂，也让Thor为之疯狂。

LOKI被操得两腿发颤，他的支撑点早就不在自己腿上了，现在的动作都靠着Thor在自己腰上抓着的大手，但他脸上愉悦的表情一直没有褪去，失去焦点的双眼中蓄满了泪水，嘴上不断地发出享受的声音，那么粘腻，就像是加了蜂蜜的毒药一样，甘甜却又有着致命的危险。

「Thor、啊……摸摸我，快——」Thor顺应了LOKI的请求，手捏上了邪神白皙的胸膛，两颗果实一样的乳头在白色的衬托下分外诱人。揉捏了几下后Thor发现了不寻常的地方——

「LOKI……这是什么？」不满Thor停下了的动作，LOKI低下头看了一眼Thor的手——啊，他喜欢Thor这种被吓呆了的表情。

「你觉得从这里出来的东西，还会是什么？」他握住沾着白色的乳汁的手指，送到了Thor的口中……

「好喝吗？呵呵呵……我丈夫可是很喜欢的。」LOKI的笑声像是毒药一样侵蚀了Thor的大脑，口中的奶香让他彻底失去了理智。年轻的雷神猛地含上其中一颗在他面前晃的乳珠，充盈的乳汁流入他的口中，被他全部吃下，像个饿坏了的婴儿一样大口吸吮着乳汁。

「哥哥、哥哥，啊啊……要、我要……」LOKI软软的声音恳求着什么，Thor没有办法拒绝这样的他，「你想要什么？LOKI，说出来。」不论他要什么他都会给他，哪怕拼上性命也要送给他。

「想要、要嗯啊……要哥哥的、精液——要哥哥的精液，射到、最里面啊啊——」淫秽的语言刺激着Thor，他掐着他水蛇一样的腰肢，狠狠地顶弄了几下，最后插到了神秘花园的最深处，嘶吼着射出自己浓稠的精液。

「啊啊啊啊啊——射给我、对，全部都给我——就像他一样，全都射进来，嗯啊啊啊——」LOKI被大量的炽热液体刺激得几乎两眼翻白，嘴上高声地浪叫，不料却激怒了Thor。

都这个时候了，你的脑中还是忘不了你的丈夫吗！

愤怒使Thor想要把还在射精的阴茎抽出来，刚离开那个神秘花园就被LOKI发现了他的意图，臀部紧紧地压住了他，「不不不，别走、哥哥——」射出的精液都打在了敏感的肠壁上，使LOKI狠狠颤抖了一下，没办法控制那根阴茎回到自己的生殖腔，最后大部分滚烫的精液全都落入了肠道中。

被打在肠壁上的精液烫的脑子发晕，前面的阴茎颤抖着射在了被推到的Thor身上。

剧烈的快感后LOKI可惜地砸了咂嘴，不满地倾身掐住了Thor的脖子，「为什么抽出来？」生气的绿宝石恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，要他给自己一个满意的解释。Thor伸出手像以往一样拇指放在弟弟的耳前，手掌捧着他的后脑，「你不该在那个时候还想着别人。」

哦~看来他的兄长又在为了他想到自己的国王而吃醋了。LOKI扬起了一个坏笑，把一旁红色的披风揉成一团，丢到了Thor的脸上，「这么不满的话，去和本人抱怨一下怎么样？」说着侧头看向了被缓缓打开的门。

「你觉得呢？我的国王陛下？」  
 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是篇意淫产物


	3. 三、雷1锤＋雷3锤×雷1基的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：全篇拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，生殖腔有，口X有，3p有，双龙有，体内射尿有，放浪基有，电击有，产乳有，Dirty Talk有，伪4p有，道具有，吞精有，水仙有  
>    
> 注意警告，不能接受请马上退出，别给自己找不痛快  
>    
> 雷1锤：Thor（即将登基的还很自大的王子锤）  
> 雷1基：Loki（还不知道自己身份的小公举基）  
> 雷3锤：THOR（成熟的国王锤）  
> 雷3基：LOKI（陪伴国王锤的王后基）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，放浪基有，生殖腔有，3p有，双龙有，体内射尿有，放浪基有，电击有，

**警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，放浪基有，生殖腔有，3p有，双龙有，体内射尿有，放浪基有，电击有，**

三、雷1锤＋雷3锤×雷1基的场合

THOR好笑地走到自家王后身边，弯下腰给了他一个深深的吻，就好像刚刚那个看着另一个自己操LOKI的人不是他一样。

 

当Thor两手并用地把脸上的披风拿下来后，见到的就是一个短发的看不清脸的家伙在吻着还骑在自己身上的LOKI。

 

Thor瞪大了双眼看着热吻的两人。LOKI这个该死的小混蛋，一边跟那个他接吻，后穴还一缩一缩地收紧着，就这么想要这个男人吗？

 

Thor内心充满了妒火，坏心地把半硬的阴茎又顶进了那个神秘的地方，换来LOKI一声惊呼。但那两人都没有放开彼此，反而吻得更加激烈。Thor发誓他都能看到两人交缠的舌头了！心中的妒火越烧越旺，他不甘心自己就这么被两人晾在一旁，这他妈让他像个刚被用完的自动按摩棒一样！

 

随着两人角度的变换，Thor终于看清了正在吻着LOKI的人——一个剪短了头发，还带着像是Odin一样的银色眼罩的自己。这下就算是Thor也明白了LOKI口中说的那位国王丈夫是谁了。即便是这样，他还是很不爽这两人热吻着把自己晾在一旁，明明插在LOKI屁股里的是自己！

 

Thor看着正在汲取对方的两人，突然想到了一个好玩的办法。

 

LOKI能感受到Thor的小动作，半硬的阴茎头部进到了他的生殖腔中，堵住了肠道里险些流出来的精液。被这个巨怪进入太多次了，现在没有他的阴茎塞住的话里面的精液都会慢慢流出来，跟以前能保留一个晚上的时候完全不一样。

 

Thor已经射完了，塞进来也只是能够帮他堵住生殖腔的口，这反倒让LOKI觉得愉悦，高潮后的身体慵懒地享受着来自两个人的‘按摩’。

 

然后他感觉到不对了，一股比起精液更强的激流打在了他的生殖腔壁上，而且比起精液来那更热，量也更大……操你的Thor Odinson！

 

「Thor！」他红着脸推开THOR，对身下坏笑的金毛大叫。该死的Thor！居然敢……「啊啊啊停下——你个，啊啊——好涨，不、唔啊……」他几乎可以想象得到自己的里面被Thor的尿液塞满，那种饱胀感会要了他的命的！

 

THOR似乎看出了两人间发生了什么，笑了出来，「LOKI~你被填的够满的啊？」边说着边坏心地伸手去按压LOKI被灌得有些突起的小腹，换来了邪神好听的尖叫，「不，别、哈啊啊啊——别、别尿了……Thor……」不知觉间LOKI的娇吟中带上了一点哭腔，可怜兮兮的样子更加激发两个男人心中的兽欲。Thor把满膀胱的尿液都尿在了LOKI 的体内，加上之前射出的精液，下面传来强烈的饱胀感和羞耻感让LOKI又小小地高潮了一次，靠在身后的THOR身上恶狠狠地瞪着Thor。

 

「给我拔出去，你个该死的野狗！」Thor抓住了LOKI乱踢的脚，坐了起来。体位的变换牵动了灌满尿液和精液的生殖腔，LOKI大叫起来，另外两人坏笑地一个挺动软下来的阴茎，另一个按压有些弧度的小腹，惹得LOKI一边呻吟一边生气地大骂。

 

两人终于放过了他，Thor拔出了又有些硬了的阴茎，里面的精液和尿液不受控制地流出了一些，LOKI赶紧收紧穴口，以免那些东西流出来的场面太过丢人。

 

他尽量不动到小腹地甩开了床上的两个大家伙，起身走向浴室。随着他起身的动作，穴内的东西也跟着缓缓流出，不管他怎么夹紧都没用，尿液混着精液从泛红的腿根顺着他修长的双腿向下滑落，显得淫秽无比。这画面落在了床上的两人眼中，心辕马意的两人顿时就想起身跟上去。

 

在发现两人打算跟上来时LOKI回头瞪了两人一眼，警告道「不许跟过来！我现在要去清理这里面的东西，你们谁敢跟过来，我就让他试试再也硬不起来的感觉。」说完不管两人呆愣的样子，径直走进了浴室。

 

THOR只好泄了气地坐回了床上，「我觉得我把他宠得太过了。」

 

Thor这才想起来，他还要好好问一问关于他们之间的是怎么回事，「你们是……来自未来的我们？这到底是怎么回事？为什么在未来我会和Loki在一起？还有国王又是怎么回事？」

 

THOR转向他，「天啊，我以前就是这么性急的一个蠢蛋吗？」他翻了个白眼，「一个一个来，是的，我们是未来的你们。」

 

「至于为什么未来我和LOKI在一起了……这你还不够清楚？我爱他，他也爱我，所以我们在一起了。」虽然中途没有那么简单完美就是了。

 

「可是我们是兄弟！」Thor急切地想争辩。

 

THOR眼暗了暗，这个时候的自己应该还不知道那件事……「那又怎么样？我们之间深爱彼此，为什么要被这种无聊的东西束缚？」

 

Thor顿时哑口无言，两人之间最大的障碍在未来的自己口中却变成了无聊的东西……「不管有没有这层血缘，我和LOKI都会在一起。」THOR又开口了。

 

「我们经历了太多苦难，如果我能够早些承认这层感情而不是假装什么都没有发生过的话，很多事情都会简单许多。」THOR的话语沉重无比，加上他身上的那些伤口，Thor不敢想象未来他们兄弟会发生面对什么，至少在现在的他心中，他们的父亲就九界的王，没有什么能够比他们父亲更强的了。

 

而且……他不得不承认，他和THOR一样。在很早以前他就发现了自己对Loki不洁的想法，这让他害怕，对有着同样血缘的兄弟，他不应该有这种想法。所以他逃开了，逃到了宴会中朋友们的身边，逃到了各个女神们的床上，逃到了战场上用战斗来发泄自己体内的火焰……

 

Thor安静的样子让THOR有些不耐，他知道年轻的自己在想着什么，就像他当年想的一样，「你慢慢想吧，我去看看另一个小家伙。」说着也不管Thor有没有理他，就离开了。

 

THOR离开了好一会儿LOKI才从浴室中走出来，看着坐在床上发呆的傻大个，LOKI不禁有些好奇自己的国王跟他说了些什么，能让一直没心没肺的乐观Thor变成现在这样。

 

他让自己滑进了Thor暖呼呼的怀中，背靠着年轻兄长的胸肌，漫不经心地把玩着Thor的大手。

 

Thor手上的茧被LOKI一一擦过，他没能忍住自己的疑问，「LOKI，我们……是怎么在一起的？我是说，在未来。」LOKI瞥了他一眼，又把视线移回了把玩的手上。

 

就在Thor以为他不会回答自己了的时候，他幽幽地开口了，「我们失去了太多，直到最后，我们发现不管失去多少，至少我们都还有着彼此……然后一切都变得不那么重要了，除了彼此。」

 

LOKI的答案是Thor没有想到的，另一个自己身上那些无法愈合的伤口昭示了未来的他们必定经历了一场艰难的战斗，但是没想到他们失去的比他看到的更要多……

 

如果是这样的，那他此时的坚持都算些什么？

 

如果要在未来失去一切后才能对自己坦白，那他不如现在就面对！

 

想到这里，Thor激动地想要冲出去，去寻找和自己同一时间线的幼弟，告诉那个Loki自己真正的心意。

 

LOKI看着惴惴不安的大个子，慢慢地说道「那么着急做什么？那两个人估计现在干得正开心呢，你现在过去也只是看免费的活春宫而已。」听到LOKI的话Thor顿时僵住了，原来刚刚那个自己的意思是去找另一个Loki了。

 

「还是说……你也想加入他们？」LOKI嘴角带着笑看着这个被自己的话吓到的Thor，这个时候的Thor还真是纯情可爱的不行，哪像那个整天只会拿当年的糗事来嘲笑自己的家伙一样。LOKI凑到了Thor的耳边，灵活的舌头又快又重地舔过他的耳廓，带着热热的气息说道，「也不是不可以……你先过去，我去拿点东西。」

 

说完后在Thor耳上吻了一下，轻快地下了床，走进了一个不知道是做什么的房间。

 

「出了门后往右拐，走到底就是你要去的地方~」LOKI的声音从房间中传来，似乎是决定不和他一块去，Thor也只能愣愣地往LOKI说的地方走去。

 

Loki醒过来时，身边什么都没有。

 

空荡荡的房间，他的旁边没有一点温暖，甚至没有一点属于THOR的味道，身上也很清爽，除了那些有些粗暴留下的性爱痕迹以外没有任何东西能够证明刚刚的一切都是真的。就好像他那个成熟的，能够理解他，爱他的哥哥只是一个假象。

 

或许他就是呢？Loki想到了这个可能性。’

 

或许刚刚的就是一个幻象，又或者只是谁用了幻象将他狠狠地玩弄了一番。

 

想到这种可能性，Loki感觉自己背后爬上了一阵凉意，如果真的是这样的话，他不仅被不知道是谁的家伙给玷污了，甚至还暴露出了他心中最深、最黑暗的秘密……

 

THOR走进房间时见到的就是一个红着眼眶咬着下唇，整个人都在微微地颤抖，仿佛在抑制着什么的Loki。

 

看来自己敏感的弟弟又开始想一些奇怪的事情了，THOR在心中幽幽地叹了口气，走上前想要抱住自己敏感的弟弟。他的大手刚绕过Loki，就被早就准备好的Loki抓住，伴随着力的惯性倒在了床上。而把他拉倒的人一个翻身跨到了他的身上，纤长骨感的手指掐住了他的脖子，熟悉的声音脱去了先前的甜蜜，冰冷地发问，「你是谁？」

 

THOR知道这个敏感的小东西又开始乱想了，「Loki，停下，你知道我是谁。」哦，他当然知道，不然他也不会在认出这个人是THOR以后就这么毫无防备地拥抱亲吻，更不会雌伏在他的身下求欢。

 

但是他不敢相信，不敢相信在未来他的梦真的会实现，他的哥哥真的会全然接受他的爱恋，这是他一直都不敢奢想的事情。只有在梦中才会见到的美好未来。可是每次梦醒时分，想到宴会上被Thor带回去的女神，心中妒火像是要将他整个人都烧掉一样，只有用时不时的恶作剧来掩盖这种丑陋的情绪。

 

温柔的大手再一次抚上他的后颈，粗糙的拇指摩挲Loki耳前的皮肤。熟悉的动作让Loki几乎落泪。THOR坐起身，另一只大手在邪神的后腰处支撑着他，不让他向后逃开，让两人的胸膛靠近，把黑色的头颅轻轻按在自己的肩上，口中发出像是哄婴儿一样的嘘嘘声。

 

Loki手指扣进雷神背脊的肌肉，死死地抓着他的兄长……啊，如果这又是一个梦境的话，他不愿醒过来，他不愿意再次感受那种被妒火吞噬的痛苦。

 

他紧紧地，像是一个在海水中漂流的人紧紧地抓住浮木一样地抓着THOR，用他带着哭腔的声音恳求，「哥哥，THOR……占有我，求你……」

 

当Thor走进来时，看到的就是一副这样的场面：

 

他的弟弟——和他同一个时间上的Loki，坐在另一个他的怀中，面对着面热吻着，双腿圈在另一个自己的腰间，在他的背后交叉，仔细看的话还会发现那双腿正在施力。紫红色的肉茎在Loki的臀部中进出，白色的臀部上带着粉色的指痕，像是被人狠狠抓住蹂躏了一般，显得十分诱人。

 

「嗯、啊哈——哥哥，嗯……」Loki的声音从那两人相贴的唇中传来，断断续续地，伴随着那能撩动人心弦的娇喘声，Thor发誓他看到了这个小妖精在另一个自己向上顶的时候有扭着腰向那根东西上坐！

 

Loki的手环绕着THOR的脖颈，让两人本就紧贴在一起的身体更加紧密。他的哥哥正在他的体内驰骋，这个体位让THOR进入得更深，但是THOR这次专注进攻他的敏感点，不再攻击他最深处的那块软肉，这让Loki的心中多少有些失落，毕竟第一次的那种疯狂实在是让他记忆深刻。

 

不过就算THOR只攻击他的敏感点也够多了，每一下都会碾压到那个敏感的地方，每一声惊呼都会被THOR吞入口中，刺激前列腺带来的快感像是狂风暴雨一样冲刷他的身体，让他像个没有风帆的小船一样，在这狂暴的性爱海洋中失去了方向。

 

突然THOR停下了动作，在Loki带着疑惑的撒娇音中亲吻他耳后的皮肤，让他不得不侧过头，然后看到了愣在一旁的Thor。

 

在Loki愣住的时候，THOR坏心地将一指深入已经被他的肉棒塞满的后穴中，有着肠液的润滑手指很轻易地就伸了进去，模仿性交的动作动了起来，阴茎却稳稳地停在Loki的穴中不再有动作。

 

奇异的感觉唤回了Loki，他有些惊讶地看向THOR，「THOR？嗯——等、等下，好奇怪……啊……」THOR在活动自如后马上加进了第二根手指，后穴被撑开的感觉让Loki趴回了THOR的肩上，不敢去看另一边的Thor的表情，只想将自己藏进THOR的颈窝，不愿去面对另一个跟自己同一时间上的哥哥。

 

「哈啊……好奇怪，THOR、哥哥，等……呃啊——」Loki的声音有些闷闷的，却挡不住其中那种该死的魅惑力，像是撒娇一样绵软的声音只会更加刺激两个雷神的本能中的兽性。Thor走了上前，用手轻轻抚摸着Loki被撑开的穴口，在蹭过THOR的阴茎时听到他发出了一声轻笑，接着他的手指加入了THOR的动作。

 

「唔啊啊——好涨，不、不要……放不下的，不可能的……」Loki的声音带上了哭腔，看来他也知道两个兄长打算做什么了，害怕的同时心中不免升起一丝微小的期待，两个Thor……两个哥哥……

 

但是穴口被撕裂的害怕还是胜过了心中那一点期待，Loki抬起头，用他湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着THOR，软软地恳求，「THOR，别……会坏掉的，我怕疼，不要好不好……哥哥……」一边说着一边讨好地舔着THOR的嘴角，并在THOR叼住他的舌头吮吸时发出满足的呻吟，更多地伸出自己的小舌给哥哥品尝。

 

但他似乎忘了，他的兄长，还没有登基的Asgard的大王子，好战自大的Thor Odinson在见到这一幕时心中爆发出的妒火。就在他和THOR接吻时，Thor撤出了自己的手指，粗暴地将THOR的手拔出，然后在两人都没能反应过来时将自己的阴茎对准了二次扩张的穴口，狠狠地捅了进去！

 

「呃啊啊啊啊——」后穴被强行撑开的撕裂感让Loki发出了尖叫，他感觉自己像是被从下体被人撕成了两半，疼痛从后穴蔓延至全身，连指间都因疼痛而颤抖着施力，在THOR的身上留下了带着血液的伤口。

 

THOR恼怒地瞪着不知疼惜怀中人儿的Thor，他都不知道以前自己是个这么粗暴的家伙。他的感觉也不太好受，阴茎被夹在另一个阴茎和肠壁中，过于紧致的感觉让他甚至感觉到了疼痛，他知道另一个自己也是，所有在面对他责备的眼神时才会不好意思地低头避开，去亲吻倒在他身上的Loki高耸起的蝴蝶骨。

 

THOR握住Loki的分身，哦可怜的小家伙，刚刚的疼痛让它软了下去，就像它可怜兮兮的主人一样，整个人都像失去力气一样倒在那里。怜惜地亲了亲Loki饱洁的额头，将不听话的黑色发丝拨到小巧的耳后，怀中的人依旧颤抖不已。

 

两个雷神都努力忍着，Loki的颤抖虽然很让人心疼，但是他的肠道随着他的颤抖微微痉挛着，紧致的肠道带来的疼痛仿佛是假象一般消失不见，只留下快感在两人的大脑中。但是为了Loki他们都深深地呼吸，忍住了抽动的欲望，让他们年轻的弟弟去适应性器过大的两人。

 

最终，被操过一次的肉穴还是慢慢地适应了他们，分泌出了透明的淫液。Thor明显感觉到了越来越湿滑的内里，他小心地轻轻动了一下，换来了Loki带着隐忍的哼哼声。THOR也发现了这点，嘴角扬了起来，看来他的Loki从以前就天赋异禀啊。

THOR想到了他的王后每次都受不了的一个小把戏，手指伸到被撑得大开的穴口，轻轻抚摸两根阴茎交界的那块地方，食指缓缓地探了进去。

 

「啊，不、THOR！不能再多了……会撑坏的！」Loki发现年长的哥哥又伸了一指进来，好不容易开始接纳两人的后穴又感到了丝丝的疼痛，害怕使Loki又一次掉下眼泪。

 

「嘘——宝贝儿没事的，相信我，你会爱死这个的。」THOR安抚着不安的小宝贝，一只手缓慢地揉搓前方没硬起来的小可怜，探入体内的手指在伸入半根之后就停了下来，指腹艰难地磨蹭着肠壁，给三人都带来了奇妙的感觉。Thor一边感受着Loki湿热肠道的吮吸，一边是来自另一个自己的阴茎的搏动，还有那该死的蹭来蹭去的手指！他不知道另一个自己在打什么主意，Loki已经被他们两人塞得很满了，再多下去他娇嫩的小穴会被撑裂开的！

 

THOR露出了坏笑，接着一阵电流一下子穿过了三人的身体，带着一种像是海啸一样的快感冲过毫无防备的Loki和Thor，两人被突如其来的快感激得涨红了脸，Loki就这么尖叫着达到了顶峰，精液像是失禁的尿液一样地从半硬的阴茎中不断流出来，流到了始作俑者的腹部，顺着腹肌上的纹路向下流去。

 

Thor也没能忍住地射出了一点精液，好在他反应地块，将痛快射精的欲望生生地压了下去。深呼吸了几下后才缓过来，俯下身亲吻在高潮的快感中绷紧身体的Loki，吮吸他因抬头后仰而露出的优美脖颈。

 

THOR开心地亲了亲高潮后无力地趴在自己身上的Loki，「宝贝儿，我动了哦？」他没有等Loki回答便缓缓抽送了起来，缓慢的抽出，再缓慢地插入。有了另一个自己少量的精液和Loki高潮分泌的淫液做润滑，THOR的动作也不再像最初时那么艰难，他的动作给三人都带来了快感，紧密贴着的三人每一个动作都会给三人都带来快感。

 

年轻的雷神终于也忍不住了，大力地摆动腰肢，操弄自己的弟弟。

 

Loki则快要被过多的快感给逼疯了，两位兄长的动作截然不同，两根一样的阴茎在他体内以不一样的方式操弄着，年轻的Thor就像是个毛躁的小子，每次挺弄都又急又快，狠狠擦过他的敏感点，动作大力得像是要把他捅穿；成熟的THOR则很有耐心，变换着角度缓慢地插着他，阴茎和肠壁绵长的摩擦带来的快感像是细细地涓流，不满足但是却从未停歇……啊，他可恶的两个哥哥。

 

「Thor、THOR……哈啊、不，不要这样，好奇怪……」一边的肠壁被Thor插得发热，另一边被THOR磨得瘙痒无比，两种逼疯人的快感让Loki红了眼，他趴在THOR的身上，腰肢被Thor大力的掐着，圆软的臀肉被THOR缓慢地捏着，缓慢得就像是他抽插的动作一样。

 

「Loki，Loki，Loki……brother……」后方的Thor呼唤着他，性感的喘息中掺杂着他的名字，每一声呼唤都充满了热气，就和Thor插在他体内热乎乎的肉茎一样；前面的THOR亲吻着他，吻他脸上的泪痕，嘴角的津液，额上渗出的汗液……全都被THOR一一吻去，一边嘴里还喃喃着「我的小甜点……」

 

「哈、嗯啊啊——」Thor撞上了一堵软肉，粗糙的肉壁甚至有些撞进了他的马眼，爽得Thor一身酥麻，而Loki的声音突然升了个调，变得更加甜腻。

 

Thor突然想起了LOKI的‘Surprise’，马上明白了这里就是属于Loki的‘那里’。

 

和他紧贴着的THOR也感觉到了Loki内壁的收缩和变调的呻吟，他把上身整个压在他身上的Loki搂紧，双手像是要压制住他的动作一样地紧紧箍着他，笑着对Thor说，「插进去，打开它。」

 

Loki疑惑地抬起眼睛，不解地看着成熟的THOR脸上的坏笑。

 

接下来剧烈的撞击让他忘记了这件事，Thor每一下都大力地撞在那块软肉上，他整个人都被操开了，他撑起全身的力气想要逃开。但是THOR强壮的手臂让他动弹不得，只能被Thor双手钳着腰，在他插入的时候被拉得撞在他的小腹上，发出啪啪的拍打声。

 

太过强烈的快感已经侵蚀了Loki，他发不出一点声音，只能在最后Thor捅开了一个奇怪的地方后张着嘴无声尖叫，阴茎已经射不出东西，后穴带来的干性高潮让他爽得翻起了白眼，嘴角的也不自觉地流下透明的津液，被THOR一一吮去。

 

Loki的‘那里’和LOKI的完全不一样，LOKI的虽然很紧致，但是却十分习惯地容纳下了他的头部。但是Loki的不一样，紧紧地腔口咬着他的龟头，像是不允许他射在里面一样地咬着他，加上Loki高潮时痉挛不停的肠壁，Thor抽动了几下后便射在了这个紧致的仙境中。

 

THOR感觉到了生殖腔被打开的Loki的高潮，也感觉到了插入生殖腔的Thor的射精，他低吼着加速抽插。而他的动作又一次刺激到了还在高潮中的Loki，被延长了的高潮让Loki几乎昏厥。在Thor射出最后一波精液前THOR也达到了顶峰，和Thor的最后一波精液一起射在了Loki的体内。被热烫的精液同时灌溉生殖腔和肠道的感觉让Loki叫出了声，已经沙哑的声音像奶猫的威胁一样毫无作用，只能让人心生怜惜。

 

「停……停下、撑坏了……啊啊……」Loki的叫唤无法让还在射精的THOR停下，年长的雷神用手在弟弟身上游走，按摩着过度绷直的脊背。

 

「啧啧啧，你们两个野兽还真是不知道满足啊。」一旁不知何时出现的LOKI正坐在椅子上，身上墨绿色的丝绸睡袍衬得这个散男人更加优美，用手中金色的酒杯小口地抿着蜜酒的样子更是让人心醉。

 

「我带了些有趣的东西来，不知道两位是否有兴趣？」Loki靠在哥哥怀中，无力地看着那个长得和自己一样的男人走过来。

 

 

——TBC——

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是篇意淫产物。


	4. 四、伪4p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：全篇拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，生殖腔有，口X有，3p有，双龙有，体内射尿有，放浪基有，电击有，产乳有，Dirty Talk有，伪4p有，道具有，吞精有，水仙有  
>    
> 注意警告，不能接受请马上退出，别给自己找不痛快  
>    
> 雷1锤：Thor（即将登基的还很自大的王子锤）  
> 雷1基：Loki（还不知道自己身份的小公举基）  
> 雷3锤：THOR（成熟的国王锤）  
> 雷3基：LOKI（陪伴国王锤的王后基）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，生殖腔有，口X有，3p有，双龙有，放浪基有，产乳有，伪4p有，道具有，吞精有，水仙有

**警告：本章拉郎有，OOC有，内射有，生殖腔有，口X有，3p有，双龙有，放浪基有，产乳有，伪4p有，道具有，吞精有，水仙有**

四、伪4p

 

Loki的意识还停留在高潮带来的空白中，只能勉强的地感受到在他体内的两个大家伙缓缓抽了出去，射进去的精液也被带出了一些。没有了粗大的东西堵着后穴，Loki感觉到兄长们的精液正在流向穴口，不由得想要夹紧后穴，留住那些东西。

 

「别……」别走……哥哥……

 

LOKI看着另一个自己在THOR两人抽出分身后反而更用力地抱住面前的雷神，心中不免叹息，过去的自己因为Thor的躲避而变得更加渴望来自兄长的爱，就算被刚刚那样狠狠操过还是不愿意和兄长分开，虽然在情理之中……

 

他拿起了自己带来的小玩具，对准了那个流着Thor们精液的穴口。

 

「虽然很不好意思，不过现在轮到我了，你还是含着哥哥们的精液去休息一会儿吧。」一边说一边把手上粗大的假阴茎插进了过去的自己体内，有着精液的润滑那个和THOR的分身不相上下的大家伙很顺利地就插到了底。LOKI又顺手将腰部的皮扣扣上，确保那个东西不会因为肠肉的推挤而掉出来。

 

THOR将累坏了的Loki放到了一边，在他带着汗珠的额头上吻了一下，「好好休息。」转头回来时，LOKI已经趴在那里，用唇舌去清理Thor的大家伙了。

 

没有不应期的神马上又硬了起来，不管是被含着的那根，还是被晾在一旁无人问津的那根。

 

LOKI用舌尖将沾在柱身上的精液一一舔入口中，顺着凸起的青筋一点一点向下舔，就连两颗沉甸甸的阴囊也被他含进嘴里细细地清理。Thor发出了沉重的喘息，LOKI的技术真的是太好了，Thor的阴茎已经被他舔得发疼，一跳一跳地搏动着，只想下一秒就插进什么里面操弄。

 

LOKI被这个性急的雷神逗笑了，咧开的双唇贴在了还沾着精液的龟头上，刚刚他只舔去了茎上的那些，头部的还和顶端的小孔相连着，也不知道是之前射出来的还是刚刚才流出来的。

 

就在LOKI想要将这个突突跳的大怪物整个含住的时候，一旁的THOR伸手将他的脸掰向了自己这边，用同样沾着精液的热乎乎的头部贴上了自己王后因惊讶微张的唇，「不帮我也清理一下吗？LOKI？」

 

LOKI嗔怪地瞪了THOR一眼，这个家伙自从结婚以后就把他吃的死死的，明知道他是想一个个来还非要在中途插进来，那股醋劲儿从以前就没变。这么想着不禁用眼尾撇了一眼被自己握在手中的Thor，想到了一个好玩的。

 

他张开嘴顺从地让那个大棒子插进来，用舌头将上面的精液刮下来，双颊收缩吸吮着，一边小心地将精液吞下去。享受那属于THOR的浓烈的味道。

 

确保阴茎上只剩下自己的唾液后，LOKI吐出了在自己嘴中不断胀大的热棒，然后转头含住另一根被他搓弄了好一会儿的阴茎。

 

两个雷神就这么被他们的弟弟一手一个地握着，随着LOKI的动作，两根粗热的铁棒贴在了一起，两人同时发出了一声喟叹，紧贴在一起的硬物被LOKI的双手搓得发热，又滑又软的小舌从两个贴在一起的头部中间舔过，含住一个吸两口又松开，也不管还挂在舌尖上的透明丝就去含另一个，像个贪婪的妖精。

 

两人的粗喘声越来越重，手中的阴茎跳动的频率也高了一些，LOKI开心地看着两个Thor被他的动作弄得难耐不已的样子。不过他也忍不住了，早在进来看到自己被两根大肉棒插得溃不成军的样子的时候他的下身就流出了淫液，食髓知味的身体早就自动准备好了润滑，瘙痒的内壁叫嚣着想要哥哥的大家伙狠狠捅进来，反复擦过最敏感的点，插进深处的生殖腔，然后留下最炙热的种子。

 

所以他放开了两根铁棒，抱住了喘息声最大的Thor，让后穴对准了被他舔得湿湿的头部，慢慢地做了下去。欲望得到满足的两人的发出满足的呻吟，LOKI侧过头和Thor吻在了一起。下身也不停歇，LOKI摆动腰肢，让这根大家伙在他的甬道内冲撞，Thor也握着LOKI的腰肢向上顶弄，肉体拍打的啪啪声从两人交合的位置传出来，淫秽的声音在这个空间响着。

 

当然他可没有忘记还在一边等他的国王陛下，让Thor插了一会儿后他压住了Thor的动作，将一只脚挂上Thor粗壮的手臂，另一只脚高高抬起，膝盖几乎要碰到自己的脸，将已经插着一根大肉棒的肉穴暴露在THOR的视线中，空闲的手伸到穴口，手指就着被Thor的阴茎带出来的淫液插进了自己的穴中，一根一根地增加手指。

 

等增加到4根手指能够顺利抽插后，LOKI迫不及待地把手指拿了出来，亮晶晶的手指捏着自己的臀瓣，让被塞满的肉穴露出一点位置，勾引着THOR，「Brother~不一起来吗？」THOR在最开始就知道他淫荡的王后想的事情，在上次他和那个玩具一起操他的时候他就表现出了这个想法，如果不是幻术不能给他带来满足的话，LOKI大概已经变出几个THOR来气自己了。

 

但是亲眼见到这一幕，THOR还是必须要承认，这么淫靡的画面真的是太具有冲击力了。他熟悉的小穴被一根熟悉的肉茎给撑开，自己就像个第三者一样看着LOKI和自己玩，还一脸淫荡的问自己要不要加入……该死的，他把LOKI教的太好了，这个知道了情欲味道的邪神简直就是个荡妇，或许他的王后应该把神衔改成淫欲之神了。

 

当然，这个小荡妇是他的，这一点时毋需置疑的。

 

这么想着，THOR的心情更好了，所以他也没有故意折磨早就想要得不行的LOKI，将高抬的腿放到了自己的肩上，吐着前液的龟头紧贴着Thor的阴茎，插进了即便扩张也还是那么紧的小穴中。

 

他的动作很慢，阴茎和肠壁之间的缝隙被另一根阴茎挤开的感觉让三个人都爽得不行，LOKI是又痛又爽，穴口的疼痛提醒着他自己被开得有多大，穴里的快感又不停地叫嚣想要被更加粗暴地对待。他大口地呼吸，闭上眼让自己努力适应两根在他体内的阴茎。操，他发誓他能够感觉到那两根阴茎上凸起的血管跳动的频率了，就连这种小小的刺激对此时的他来说都像是放大了百倍，好像下一秒就会因为后穴的快感而射出来。

 

不过THOR没有给他太多的适应时间，在全部插进去以后就开始了快速的律动，而Thor就好像不服输一样地也跟着动，两人相似的频率让LOKI尖叫了出来。

 

在他们的动作下，原本就堪堪挂在身上的睡袍顺着肩膀滑了下来，堆在腰上，红色的宝石乳夹暴露在了空气中，有些惊讶的两人放缓了动作，Thor忍不住伸手去拨弄这两颗美丽的红宝石，「原来你刚刚说的去准备一下……是去弄这个？」他的声音有些上扬，这个意外的小惊喜看来还是很合他心意的，就连THOR也忍不住吻上了他的耳朵，一边舔着他的耳廓一边问他，「不会涨的难受吗？」LOKI自然知道他说的是什么意思，一边享受两人的服务一边摸索着什么。

 

然后他掏出了一个方形的小东西，THOR仔细一看，是个遥控器。

 

LOKI坏笑着看向趴在一旁偷瞄这边的另一个自己，用下巴示意了一下，「那个，嗯……也是刚刚准备的，喏，拿去玩吧，哼嗯——」

 

小小的遥控器被放到了Thor的手中，他有些不知所措地看向带着泪花看着他们的Loki，手指不小心地拨弄了一下上面的圆圈……

 

「嗯啊……」Loki的口中发出了小小的呻吟声，微弱的声音引起了另外两人的笑，「LOKI~以前的你真的是太可爱了。」THOR把那个被吓到的小东西拉了起来，在他的耳边悄悄说着什么。

 

LOKI听到THOR的话，不满地收缩了一下内壁，听到两人发出呻吟后抓着Thor的头发，侧头和Thor接吻，故意用舌头钻进Thor的口中，缠上雷神粗糙的舌头，发出渍渍的水声。

 

这边的Loki被体内突然震动起来的阴茎吓了一跳，但很快就恢复了镇定，就是体内震动的假阳具让他感觉穴内有些发痒，他知道自己肯定又分泌出那些透明的液体了，但是和Thor们的精液一起被那个假阴茎堵在了里面。THOR对他说的话才是真的会吓到他的，他的视线忍不住放到了那个夹着乳夹的自己身上，结实的胸肌上居然……

 

THOR对Loki下达了指示后又开始了大操大弄的活动，逼得正在热吻的两人不得不分了开来，大声地呻吟喘息来缓解积攒在体内快要爆炸的快感。

 

两根阴茎像是打桩机一样地在自己的体内撞击，这个刚撞完下一根又捅了进来，不间断的快感让LOKI脑袋有些发晕，根本没有注意到挪到自己前方，盯着随着自己被操的上下移动而晃动的乳夹，伸出了魔爪的Loki。等他发现的时候，Loki的手已经抓到了乳夹，在他做出反应前将乳夹迅速地扯了下来。

 

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊——」乳头被扯动带来的痛麻让LOKI一下子就射了出来，精液飞得到处都是，有的还沾上了在正前方的Loki。Loki有些害羞地用手刮起一些，放入嘴中品尝，嗯……原来自己的味道是这样的啊。

 

乳夹被取下来的乳尖也沾着一些白色，但是看起来不像是精液……等等，那不会是……Loki被自己的想法给吓到，一想到未来的自己有可能……他整个人都羞愤不已，最好的证实就是自己亲自尝试，身为魔法师的Loki一直很遵守这个原则，

 

所以他现在也直接这么做了，将那颗被夹得红肿的乳头含入口中，舌头小心翼翼地舔过，上面的乳汁也被他舔了下来。刚受过刺激的乳头又被温柔地对待，LOKI甚至都要怀疑这个自己是不是故意的了，他的呻吟从高昂变得绵软，搭在THOR肩上的手不自觉地松开，摸上了胸前的黑色头颅。

 

而此时努力耕耘的两名雷神看着两个弟弟之间的互动，鼻血都要喷出来了，这种刺激的画面就好像看到Loki/LOKI在自慰一样的令人心悸。一个像是不知人事的小宝宝一样安静地吃着奶，另一个则像是淫荡的母亲在喂奶……操！两人内心骂出了同样的话，下身的动作越发勇猛，Thor也拿起了刚才的小玩具，在刚刚之后他就知道了拨弄那个圆圈可以让Loki体内的家伙动起来，所以他一边操着LOKI，一边将圆圈拨往另一边。

 

「呜！」

 

「呀啊——」

 

两人同时发出了惊呼，Loki因为体内的大家伙突然一前一后地撞击起来，一边撞击还一边旋转着，假阳具上的纹路在此时变得那么清晰，旋转着擦过肠壁，撞上那个敏感的点让Loki又爽又害怕，被吓到的同时吮吸的力道没控制好，狠狠地吸了一口LOKI的乳头。充盈的奶水涌入了他的口中，Loki努力吞咽着，但过多的乳汁还是从他的嘴角流了出来。

 

LOKI承认，夹着这个东西确实涨的难受，但是此时的感觉跟刚才比起来简直不算什么了，一边是被Loki吸得舒爽的乳头，另一边是还夹着乳夹，阻止奶水外溢的乳头，他简直要疯了。更不用说那两只还在他体内插啊撞啊的阴茎了，他急切地想要用手拿下另一边的乳夹，结果两个Thor发现了他的意图，一人一边地制止了他的动作，「啊啊，哼……你们、给我等着，混、混蛋……松开……啊啊——」

 

THOR亲昵地把LOKI的手指拿到嘴边，一根根舔过去，「你要、拿我们怎么样？嗯？我亲爱的王后？」被那双全是泪水的绿眼睛瞪着让他的下肢更硬了，他故意换着角度撞击，每一下都撞在他熟悉的生殖腔口，感受到了那个小口在一点一点地为他打开。

 

「Loki，能帮我个忙吗？」THOR带笑的眼神转向了被玩具操得趴在LOKI身上的Loki，在自己的王后开口前他可要让这个小家伙找点别的事情。Loki忍着体内的快感，抬头看向那个帅气的兄长。

 

「含住小LOKI，让我的王后尝尝他自己的味道。」

 

LOKI瞪大了眼睛，看着年轻的自己点了点头，往前凑握住了自己的阴茎撸动了两下，然后含了进去。视觉上的冲击和肉体上的快感交混在一起，他精明的大脑此时陷入了空白中，哥哥们的肉棒已经捅开了他的生殖腔，THOR的大家伙每一下都会插进去再拔出来，紧接着Thor的就会插进去，前面被Loki含着舔舐，顶端的小口被舌尖戳弄，这种被完全操开的快感逼疯了他，高昂的声音带着他特有的甜蜜，全都射在了Loki——另一个自己的口中。

 

Loki乖乖地含着成熟的自己的阴茎，让自己的精液全都射进自己的口中。再感受到颤抖的自己再也射不出什么后他收紧双颊，让阴茎慢慢抽离自己的嘴，把全部的精液完美地留在了自己的口中，然后含着这些带着腥味的液体吻住了还在高潮中未回过神的自己，两人交缠的舌头上沾满了白色的液体，全然不顾从LOKI嘴角流下去的那些。

 

两个雷神看到面前的尤物们互相亲吻的画面更加忍不住了，像是要竞争谁能射在里面的生殖腔中一样抽插，Thor更是将手中的圆圈拨到了底，看着Loki一下子就倒在了LOKI的身上，LOKI还紧紧地缠着他的小舌，把他的呻吟全都吞入自己的口中，坏心地用舌头舔过他的口腔，给本来就敏感的年轻邪神带来更多的快感。

 

最终是THOR在射精前先插入了生殖腔，浓浓的精液射在了王后的体内，烫得他微微颤抖。Thor没能挤进温暖的花园，只好在同样温暖紧致的肠道中缴械，打在敏感点上的精液更是让LOKI已经软下去的阴茎又小小地吐了波精。

 

Loki也被身后的玩具折磨疯了，哭喊着射在了LOKI的身上，和上一次LOKI射出来的精液混在了一起，形成了一幅美艳淫靡的画像。

 

两个雷神射完精后相继抽出阴茎，Thor小心地扶着LOKI的腰让他躺到床上，倒在LOKI身上的Loki随着一起面对面趴在了LOKI的身上，两人的皮肤紧贴，连喘息的频率都变得一致了起来。THOR解开了Loki腰上的皮扣，把那个还在运作的玩具抽了出来，先前的精液缓缓混着淫液缓缓流了出来。

 

THOR不禁为面前的美景发出了赞叹声，他招呼Thor过来一起欣赏这幅淫乱又美丽的画面——

 

两个Loki修长的双腿无力地保持着原来的姿势，下方的LOKI双腿无力地大张着，上方的Loki下体也贴着他，两人的小穴相距非常近，一个肉粉色的小洞颤抖着吐出白色和透明混合的液体，另一个肉红色的还在无力地张合，过多的白浊随着它的张合流出穴外……这种美景简直是瑰宝！

 

下方的LOKI发出软腻的哼哼，「你们……不管谁都好，给我把这边的东西吸出来……胀死了……」Thor自告奋勇，「我来吧。」说着小心地把乳夹取下，含住那颗颤抖的红缨，他甚至都不需要花什么力气就能够吸到里面的乳汁了。

 

THOR笑着亲了亲靠在LOKI肩上喘息的Loki，又亲了亲被吸得舒服的LOKI，心中满足得不行。

 

事后被Loki们是被抱着去清洗的，四个人泡在浴池中，原本挺大的浴池顿时变得有些拥挤，但是这一点都不妨碍这四人互相相亲相爱。

 

LOKI靠在年轻的自己身上，懒懒地和THOR说着待会的计划。在帮Loki清洗身上黏腻的Thor突然插话，「你们要走？」

 

LOKI给了他一个看傻子的眼神，「我们肯定要走啊，如果我们不回到自己的时间线上的话一切都会乱了套的。」Loki也明白这个道理，他担心的是另一件事情，「那你们回去以后，我们还会记得……这些吗？」LOKI可惜地摸了摸自己被热水泡得泛红的脸颊，「不，你们不会记得这些事情，等我们离开后你们就会忘了全部。」

 

Loki有些失落，他不仅会不记得未来的THOR，他甚至都不记得自己和Thor是相互喜欢这件事，又要回到单恋的苦恼中去了吗？

 

Thor也有着同样的担心，他好不容易承认了对Loki的喜爱，并且知道了Loki也喜欢他，但是邪一切他都不会记得……

 

THOR搂着LOKI，看着陷入沉寂的两人，忍不住开口，「你们不用记住那么多，只要把一件事情牢牢地刻在心上就行。」两人看向了他，就连他怀中的LOKI也有些好奇地抬眼看他。

 

「别放手，不管怎么样，别放手。」

 

「Loki，别放手，不管你的心里有多么绝望，别放开你紧握一切的手。」

 

「Thor，别放手，不管你对他有多失望，别放开你抓着他的手。」

 

「这是你们唯一一件应该记得的，也是你们唯一能做的。」THOR用仅剩一只的眼睛看着两人，严肃的神情让两人也跟着严肃了起来，将THOR的话牢牢记在心中。

 

LOKI没有说什么，只是起身搂住了他的国王，让自己舒服地躺在THOR的肩窝，「我们该走了。」

 

THOR抱起LOKI，两人套上宽大的浴袍，LOKI打开了魔法隧道，两人最后回头对还呆愣在池子里的那对年轻的自己说了句‘再见’，便头也不回地离开了。魔法隧道在他们走进去的一瞬间消失不见，同时消失的，还有刚刚疯狂过后的证据——那些奇异的玩具和那些飞溅的体液，留下的只有凌乱的床铺和整齐叠放在椅子上的四件浴袍。

 

而Thor和Loki，在两人走进隧道后就昏迷在浴池边上，两人光裸的身体似乎在述说着什么，但又似乎什么都没有。

 

隧道中，LOKI和THOR穿着自己原本的服饰，手牵着手，一起走向回去的路。

 

「如果他们什么都不记得，那我们这次回去有什么意思？」THOR忍不住发问。

 

LOKI轻笑出声，「Oh我亲爱的哥哥，你难道不觉得刚刚那一场疯狂的性爱就很有意思？那可不是什么幻象，是真正发生了的——只不过它不被时间所记载而已。」

 

他们走出隧道，绿色的眼睛好笑地看着雷神，「而且你真当我不知道，你刚刚说话的时候给过去的我们下了暗示？」THOR从他这学会的小把戏，在人的心中留下暗示的话语，如果心神不定很容易就会被这种把戏迷惑。

 

THOR当然不会以为LOKI看不穿他的把戏，笑着捏了捏他的后颈，「当然不是，我只是不想他们像我们一样，走了那么多弯曲的路，最终才明白自己最需要的是什么。」LOKI像是乖顺的猫儿一样在THOR大掌的抚摸下眯起了眼。

 

那么，他就勉为其难地祝福一下过去的自己好了。LOKI想。

 

——END——

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇意淫产物就到这里结束啦~（终于弄了个号来放锤基的文了）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个意淫产物。


End file.
